Space, matter and magic
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: Magic is in everything, but few know how to use it. We are what we are, witches. We aren't more, or less. We are us, we are everything. But there are those who seek to control us. My name is Robyn, and I am a powerful witch. I have been sent here for a reason. (AU, rated M for language and the usual thing, blood and gore.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Space and matter above all else.

Hey guys! *dodges knives and all other pointy things thrown from fans* I know, I know. It's been a few years. But I've decided to re-do this story, with a lot more sense and other things. And now it should make a lot more sense about the other one as well, I'll leave that one up if there are new readers among you all, it's called "Well, I suppose that's life" and will be discontinued. I can't make sense of it anymore.

On another note: **beloved of naruto,** thank uuuuuuuuuu for your help, I really hope you enjoy this as it is a continuation of the other story although it starts everything off from the beginning and is in a lot more detail.

The character is still the same, no changes will be made as of yet, but we have to start from the beginning, don't we? Otherwise none of it makes any sense.

Character description (Detailed this time):

Name: Robyn Escordantér Mishap Nüchante Eldanor (A mouthful I know, but it will make sense soon).

Hair colour: Raven black.

Eye-colour: Pitch black in the left and Green in the right.

Height: 5 ft 7"

Decoration: 15 Piercings: 3 studs in either ear, 1 stud in her nose, 2 snake teeth in her bottom lip, 1 devil's ear through her LEFT eyebrow, 2 nose rings one in each nostril, 1 belly ring, 2 piercings one through either shoulder and a final earring with the wiccan triquetra through her right earlobe.

Attire (Clothes): Black tights of about mid-thigh, a blue over-size t-shirt and no shoes.

The rest can be found in the old story chapter 1, paragraph 5.

Now we can begin our adventure.

 **NO POV**

The year is 1963, downtown Salem, Thursday afternoon. Many knew this day would come, all except the people that were living their normal lives. Three people were running for theirs in the forest of Delvengogh, a family. They weren't normal, everyone knew that's why they were being chased now, because of whom they are and what they can do.

An older man of about 40 was leading the way through the forest while the other two ran behind him. A female of 36 and a young girl of around 9, the girl was crying her eyes out and screaming every once in a while. If they could just get to the high peak in the forest they would finally be safe. For there lies their survival, and their escape.

"Hurry Robyn! We're almost there!" Cried the older man. The woman began running as fast as she could, grabbing her daughter along the way when she had tripped and carried her.

The forest behind them grew dense as a flock of 50 people drew closer, the trees shining with lit torches and howls of rage.

They finally made it to their survival-point. The man grabbed his daughter and put her in the centre; the woman turned towards the people drawing closer and lifted her hands. Words started flowing from their mouths and energy around them as they stood on either side of the girl, chanting. A pentagram formed around the three, encasing them in a wall of flames.

"Bring us hope, bring us life. Dear goddess, our mother grant us passage through space and time. Make us go to our haven we have built in thought and our hearts protected by what we have feared. We offer ourselves to thy goddess to take us to safety. We beg thee goddess, save us from what is to come. Change us so that we may live. Take us to where we can live."

The flock grew closer and the man and woman knew that they had to hurry or they would never get another chance and would burn.

"Goddess! We your children beg your safety! Take us away! Give us new life! So mote it be!" The two shouted as the chant was complete. A bright light enveloped the family and disappeared, leaving the clearing empty to fill with the enraged screams of the villagers.

 **Another universe**

Sarutobi was just finishing his stack of paperwork behind his desk when a blinding light entered his office. He prepared himself for an attack, Anbu guards flooding the office, their kunai raised in a defensive stance.

The blinding light started to soften and when it was finally gone three people stood in its place. A man, woman and child. Their attire looked so different, as if they were from another era.

The man looked at Sarutobi and let out a breath of relief, the woman following shortly. Only the child looked fearful of the Anbu, her eyes wide and tears running down her cheeks. The man stood his full height and looked the hokage in the eyes.

"We request a place to stay, our lives are in great danger," the man started as he held his daughter tightly, "we will answer any questions you have when we are rested, our magic is depleted as we have used it all to bring us to safety."

The woman also held the child, "We do not wish harm on your village, we only seek a place to rest. Our daughter doesn't yet know what is going on, and we want to protect her. We need to protect her." She finished and looked at Sarutobi with hope. What she said next shocked the Anbu, "Please Sarutobi, the goddess sent us here."

The Anbu closest to the hokage spoke in a low voice, he didn't look that much older than the child wedged between her parents, maybe about 13 in age, he was male, that much the father could tell. "Do you know these people, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded slowly and waved his hand, dismissing the Anbu.

"Itachi, stay." Sarutobi ordered the young Anbu before he could shushin away. Itachi silently obeyed and took his place beside the hokage, hand poised over his weapon pouch if he needed to attack. Sarutobi then looked at the three people standing before him, "It's been 20 years, Hera and Michael, last time we saw each other you were running for your lives as well, why are you here now?"

The man, Michael, let go of all the tension that had been choking him since this morning when they were discovered by the townsfolk in their other universe. He let a smile grace his lips before frowning. "The place we've been staying was hunting us; they figured out what we are and were going to burn us at the stake." He said hurriedly, "We had barely managed to escape and perform our spell before they could catch us. This is our daughter, Robyn Escordantér Mishap Nüchante Eldanor." He finished holding his daughter before the hokage so that he could get a good look at her. She wasn't as scared now, but she did look at him with fear.

Sarutobi smiled at her gently before speaking, "Your mother and father have faced many hardships to stay safe, and they will spend their lives to keep you safe." He looked towards the two adults, "Do you want to stay with 'them' again?", he asked and the two nodded. "Very well, Itachi, go fetch Fugaku and Mikoto." He said sternly and the boy disappeared. "Welcome back to Konoha you two." Sarutobi added warmly, but his smile slipped when he saw the adults didn't look happy. Before he could ask what was wrong Michael spoke.

"We will not be staying for long, Sarutobi, if you know we are here, then so will 'he'." Michael said with venom. His wife had a stern face as she bent low and spoke to Robyn.

"Don't worry dear, we will protect you, no matter the cost. We can't stay here, so we will leave within two days. We need your help with the next spell." Hera said and Robyn nodded slowly. Hera stood and faced the hokage again. "We only need two days to rest and plan, then we will depart. You won't see us again, but you will see Robyn. We will make sure that when she arrives again that she will be safe and will be in the hands of someone who is capable of looking after her, although we will have to suppress everyone's memories of our existence. We will choose the person based on their heart, and only that person will be able to remember her when the time comes. We do not wish to be disturbed while we are here." Sarutobi stayed silent while Hera spoke, listening intently, "It is crucial that we leave soon." She finished just as Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha walked in.

Fugaku looked enraged at being summoned while Mikoto looked worried. They froze when they saw the three people and relaxed when they recognized them. Fugaku was the first to break the silence. "It's been a while, Michael-san, Hera-san." He didn't have a chance to say more as his head was bombarded with new information.

While Mikoto and Fugaku were being fed the crucial information, Michael and Hera bowed to Sarutobi, taking their daughter and leaving the office at a slow walk. After 5 minutes the two Uchiha joined them and started heading towards the compound, knowing that time was of the essence so they didn't speak.

Itachi didn't know what was going on, but his mother, father and the hokage seemed to trust these people so he stayed in the shadows silently keeping watch over them.

When they arrived at the compound Fugaku showed the three to a secluded area in their training grounds. "We'll bring you food and anything else you need. Itachi will make sure that you aren't disturbed and will help if need be." Fugaku said and headed towards the main house with Mikoto to get their friends food, chalk, paint, brushes, candles, incense, mortar and pestle and a wide variety of herbs. The herbs included basil, thyme, sage, tigerroot, mistletoe, salt, sugar root, spearmint, peppermint, black and white pepper.

The family of three sat in a circle with a radius of 1 meter forming the three points of the triquetra. Itachi looked from his place in a tree, keeping his distance and staying silent. Soon his mother and father brought 5 baskets and placed them by the family before heading back inside.

"Are you ready?" Asked Michael, the other two nodded and started unpacking the baskets. They ate first before starting the spell.

Robyn sat with the mortar and pestle and started grinding together the herbs they needed in specific quantities and mixes. Hera sat slicing the apples and placing the basil leaves in them as well as mixing the paint to the exact colour and texture that the spell required. Michael placed the candles and incense around his family while lighting them along the way, as well as drawing the ancient triquetra on the grass with the chalk.

Itachi watched in amazement at how they worked late into the night, not once breaking their routine for a break.

Michael reached into a small bag at his side and pulled out a 2 inch thick book, placing it in the exact centre of the circle, opened to a page with weird writing that even if Itachi read it with his Sharingan, he would not understand it. These people, they did not look ordinary to the young Uchiha, but he could not place them in a specific category because he doesn't know what they are.

When all three had finished their appointed tasks it was close to morning. They took a well-deserved 3 hour break before continuing.

Robyn started placing the mixed herbs in small satchels, handing them to her parents and keeping one of each by her side. Hera placed 12 apples around the circle of candles and incense. Michael had been replacing the candles and incense the whole night to make sure that their spell would not be disturbed. He had also been drawing runes around himself and his family in careful precision. A single error and they would have to start all over again.

Each of the three took their satchels and opened them, scattering the herbs within in a circle around themselves. Specific amounts in certain areas and around certain runes. It took a whole day to complete the task as they had to do it in intervals.

Itachi was still perched in the tree watching intently. His mother and father had not come out this side again and he knew this was important if they stayed away.

When everything was finished each one of the three sat in a meditating state, their hands placed together by their chests, eyes closed and backs straight. This continued on until midnight. Itachi could feel the air getting thicker as the minutes went by slowly.

At exactly midnight Michael started chanting.

"Dear goddess, we beg, to be sent again, to another world."

Hera then started as well.

"Dear goddess, we beg, to be sent again, to another world."

Then it was Robyn's turn.

"Dear goddess, we beg, to be sent again, to another world."

All three kept their eyes closed and chanted together. "Dear goddess, Hecate, our mother and saviour, we beg of you to take us to earth. To a year different from this, and a new age. We beg to fit in with no trouble and not have worry. We beg that when the time is right that you bring Robyn back here, that she will not encounter troubles as we have. We have a person in mind that will care for her then. We cannot say his name. We trust that his heart is good."

The day was going by so slowly now that Itachi swore that he could feel the seconds ticking in his head. Who was this Hecate? What earth? He didn't know what was going on. Or what to do.

At exactly 10 pm on the second day their chant ended, and again they sat in silence until quarter to midnight. The hokage appeared along with his mother and father. They stood silent and didn't move. Fugaku looked at Itachi and motioned for him to join them. He did so and waited.

"They are about to leave, do not be afraid." Sarutobi said softly. Just as he said it Itachi felt his head throbbing and dropped to the ground along with his mother, father and the hokage.

Hera, Robyn and Michael opened their eyes, a soft blue glow was emitting from them. They looked at the centre of the circle, not once breaking their positions. Together they spoke the last of their chant, which would send them away and would save them.

"Dear goddess, our mother, we your children end this spell, we beg of safe journey and safe return. So mote it be!" And with the final words a white light took the family from this world. The Uchiha were back in their house, safely in their beds, the hokage back in his tower filling out forms as if nothing had even happened. Every piece of the three that had once been there was gone, including the memories of them. Everyone that knew of them now didn't. Every scrap of information was gone as if it had never existed.

 **Earth 2015**

Seven years have passed since Robyn, Hera and Michael left the world of Naruto, and they were happy. Robyn was the brightest in school, slim, but also powerful. Her parents knew that she would one day be stronger than them, and they trained her as best they could. Their grimoir the one thing that they gave to her on her birthday, knowing that she would be very powerful and would care for it better than they could.

But like I said, they were happy. Hera and Michael died shortly after Robyn's 16th birthday. A spell had gone horribly wrong. They were trying to heal their illnesses, instead the spell turned on them and took away their life. Robyn had been quick enough to save her parents' souls and stored them in special vases she had spent one full week creating and enchanting. Of course she was upset, enraged even, but she knew the rules of magic, and one rule had taken her parents away: "Never use magic for personal gain."

For weeks she sat in her room practising her magic after that, watching episodes of Naruto when she was taking breaks. She made charms when she wasn't practising, enchanting them with powerful spells and specific purposes. Each charm she formed into a piercing, placing it in specific places on her body. When she was finished with that she made small-space expansion spells on her to place objects so that she would never have to carry bags or heavy things out in the open.

To everyone else she looked like a normal teenager. Except she wasn't, she never was.

At exactly 35 days after her parents died, on Thursday, at precisely midnight, Robyn felt the energy around her grow stronger. But she thought nothing of it and watched her favourite episode of Naruto, the one where Itachi was killed by Sasuke.

"Come on! Finish already so that I can sleep!" Robyn yelled frustrated at her computer. Just then the magic energy she had been feeling had grabbed her and pulled her through a rip in the universe. She didn't scream, because Robyn knew that it was time, time that the spell they had done seven years ago would be completed.

She only screamed when she felt herself falling onto a hard surface.

And that's the end of the first chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be along shortly I hope. I haven't written anything since I was still in school, but now I'm free!

Review on your way out please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Matter and time prove nothing

A/N: Hello readers! If you liked the first chapter then you should read this one, it is her first interaction*gets hand slapped over mouth*

Itachi: Shut up author! Read and enjoy readers.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

 **Itachi's POV**

This day is strange. I can tell because since I woke up the air was heavy and thick, making it almost impossible to breathe. Thinking it was a genjutsu I tried to dispel it, but nothing worked. I have to admit that it feels familiar, but I can't remember why or how.

"Hey Itachi, is it just me or does the air seem thicker today?" Kisame asked as we sat on the couch in the living room of the Akatsuki base.

It took me a while to answer, "It does seem thicker, but I already checked, it's not a genjutsu." Kisame grumbled something under his breath and was about to speak when a crash resounded through the base from the kitchen.

 **Third POV**

Robyn had fallen onto a solid slab of granite, shattering some of her bones and with that a scream was ripped from her throat. The magic in her started to heal her bones, but did so slowly. Robyn knew that people were coming, so she had to hurry to be able to defend herself.

"Five feet... Four feet... Three feet... Two feet... One foot..." She said slowly while positioning herself on the table so that she was able to sit and heal herself while facing the oncoming people.

The crash that had sounded had alerted the Akatsuki of an intruder, the scream that followed made them hasten as they knew there would be trouble soon. The Akatsuki that were present in the base were the only ones to respond. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan. Each member of the Akatsuki had their weapons ready for attack.

Robyn sat on the table gathering her magic around her, creating an invisible field of protection just in case the people heading for her would throw her with weapons.

"Almost there." She whispered to herself as seven people entered her field of vision. They looked familiar, that much she was sure of. When she recognised Itachi, then she was definitely sure. "I'm back." She said happily with a sigh, but kept her shield up. All seven of the men drew their weapons and surrounded the intruder that they now recognised as a girl.

Itachi was glaring at her with his Sharingan, trying to figure her out, but he couldn't get past her face. Pein glared at the girl when Itachi indicated that he couldn't put her under a genjutsu. He then decided to take action.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Pein demanded still glaring at the girl. She turned her head to face him... she was smiling. But she still didn't answer him making him even angrier. "Answer me girl!" Pein shouted.

Robyn smiled more and started speaking. "My name is Robyn... And magic brought me here." The Akatsuki present lost their anger and only stared in disbelief at the girl. While they were doing that they also took their time to take in her attire and what she looked like. She was wearing a very large blue t-shirt, black tights that reached mid-thigh and no shoes. Her face was riddled with piercings. She had raven hair that pooled behind her and bangs shaping her already heart-shaped face. Her differently coloured eyes stood out as they held a blue tint. They couldn't see any weapons or bags on her so they assumed that she was a civilian.

When they had finished surveying her, they looked towards Pein for orders on what to do. "Get her!" He shouted and the Akatsuki started attacking. Robyn was still smiling as weapons and different forms of nature started flying at her.

"Goddess freeze!" Robyn yelled, halting everything as a few of the attacks bounced off of her shield and was heading towards her attackers.

The Akatsuki stood frozen in fear, staring at their weapons just inches from their faces. Robyn was looking at them all individually, her eyes a bright blue. She knew they would attack again if she didn't do something. Her eyes landed on Itachi then. He was staring at her as well. He read her lips as she spoke softly. "It's been a while, Itachi Uchiha, seven years is a long time if you thing about it."

When Robyn had finished whispering she spoke loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Don't attack again unless you want to be impaled with your own weapons. I'm not a threat to any of you yet." She looked at Pein then and closed her eyes, gathering more magic, she held her still healing palm in his direction and forced the magic into his brain, making him crumple to the floor in agony. The rest of the Akatsuki were about to run to their leader's aid when they also crumpled. Information was being forced into their minds, and they couldn't stop it. Who she is, where she's from, what she can do, everything about her was being forced into their heads. The spell that had stopped the attacks ceased, everything either dropping or dissipating, her energy was running low since she had to do four spells at once. Her bones were now fully healed so she let her shield drop as well.

The only person that she didn't force information upon was Itachi, he didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't move either. Something was holding him in place. He could just stare at his companions as they writhed in agony. Robyn had tried to force information into him as well but it bounced off, she would speak to the goddess later about it, for now she put a binding spell on him to keep him from moving and disrupting her current spells.

"Don't worry about them, Itachi. They will be fine in a minute." Robyn said in a monotone voice causing Itachi's head to jerk and look her in the eyes again. His Sharingan had been forcefully deactivated as he looked at her.

He built up the courage to speak. "What are you doing to them? Is it some sort of jutsu? ", He asked hurriedly. Robyn smiled, her eyes glowing a brighter blue.

"You will know soon enough what I've done. No, it's not a jutsu. It's magic." She took a deep breath and let the spell cease that was forcing information upon the Akatsuki. All of the ones that were under the spell fell unconscious. Robyn still held Itachi in the binding spell; she still had to tell him something. "Itachi, I need your help. I'm in danger and I need to stay here for the time being. I've been in this world before, but not for long because there was a threat that even my parents feared." Her eyes slowly turned their normal shades. "I'm going to release you now; your friends are going to wake up now so you need to help them. They will be dizzy and unable to stand on their own. Don't fear me. I won't harm you unless you harm me." The spell that held Itachi dissipated and the other Akatsuki members started to wake up.

Robyn was breathing heavily, it had taken most of her magic to cast the spells on such a scale and keeping them up. She watched as Itachi rushed to each Akatsuki member to see if they were alright and helped them into a seat by the table. After that was done he also took a seat, all of them staring at Robyn in a new light. Itachi didn't know what she's done to them, but it stopped their attacks, although a few were still holding their weapons at the ready.

Pein was the first to break the silence. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "So... Where do you want to stay?"

Robyn was quick to answer since she had watched the Naruto episodes and knew who she could stay with. "Itachi and Kisame's room." Kisame was about to start protesting but a sharp object was held at his neck, no hand attached. Robyn shot him a side-look and continued. "Don't protest, it's better for your health. I'll be taking Kisame's bed. That's all I need." She finished, taking the knife from Kisame's neck without touching it.

Pein nodded and Deidara spoke next. "Don't you need clothes and, you know, other stuff, un?" Realization dawned on the others as they figured out what he meant. Robyn only shook her head.

"Already have everything that I need." She said moving her shirt up to show them the black spots across her stomach. "Space expansion spells. Very useful for storing things, making travel a lot easier. Are there any other questions?" she finished looking around the table at everyone.

Itachi was curious. "How old are you?" He asked, not knowing things like the rest, except they didn't know that detail either.

Robyn sighed, feeling her energy slowly fading. "I'm sixteen. Now unless the next question is very important, I would like to get some rest, my magic is nearly depleted." She said and slid off the table. Pein nodded and ordered Itachi and Kisame to take her to their room. Robyn thanked him and followed the two reluctant Akatsuki members out of the kitchen, down the hall and into room that described both Itachi and Kisame. She lay down on the bed and said a few simple word before falling asleep. "Protect me in my sleep, dear goddess." A blue orb formed around her figure then went invisible.

Itachi and Kisame went to the other side of the room cautiously, sitting on Itachi's bed and watching the girl sleep. They didn't know what to do now so they just sat there.

"Hey Itachi, do you know her?" Kisame whispered, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl. The information that she had given him and the other members was proof enough that she is indeed very powerful. Itachi stayed silent, waiting for his partner to continue. "Cause form the information she gave us, she knows you." That took the Uchiha by surprise.

"From where? I've never seen her before." Itachi whispered to himself.

At Konoha

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. A shock pulsed through his head as memories came flooding back, ones that have been suppressed for seven years. He bent low to hide his pained face as flashes of a desperate family entered his vision. Then he remembered everything. With a sigh of acceptance the fourth hokage stood from his desk and walked towards the window to look over the village, chuckling as he saw an orange blob flash by somewhere in the distance. Sarutobi knew that disaster would come soon. Nothing good comes from memories such as those returning at 1 in the fucking morning.

"I wonder if Itachi has regained his memories yet." Sarutobi mused to himself before deciding to summon the one team that could possibly bring Robyn to him, unless she decided to come on her own. "Bream me team 7, and step on it, we have very little time." He snapped to one of the Anbu that was standing by the door.

Sitting back down at his desk he took out a blank scroll and started writing the negotiating letter for Robyn to read before making a decision.

" _Dear Robyn Escordantér Mishap Nüchante Eldanor,_

 _I remember, and I know that you've come back. If my memories have returned then so have 'his'. Be cautious, travel safe. Wherever you are I hope that this letter reaches you in time. I must speak with you immediately. There is something your parents wanted me to give you, and they wanted me to do so if they did not return with you when you returned._

 _I hope you are safe wherever you are._

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi."_

As the hokage finished sealing the private letter Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi burst through the door. Before they could speak Sarutobi raised a hand for silence, a serious tone cast upon the room. "Your mission starts in five minutes. You are to scour the Land of Fire in search in a girl. Her details are in this scroll," He held a blue scroll for Kakashi to take, "You must also give her this scroll," He held out the black one, "If she has read it and decides to travel with you then you must bring her here. She is of the utmost importance and we cannot waste any time. Now go." Sarutobi dismissed the team and sat back in his seat, waiting.

Team seven stood at the gates of Konoha within minutes of leaving the hokage's office. Kakashi unrolled the blue scroll to read the details, but there were none. Pakkun then appeared and started growling at Kakashi making him jump a bit in surprise. Kakashi looked at the ninken, "What is it Pakkun?" He asked seriously.

"There is a strong scent coming from that scroll. Do you have to track down this person?" Kakashi nodded. "Civilian? Retrieval? Or to deliver a message?"

"Deliver a message." Kakashi said swiftly taking out the black scroll. "And possible escort. We have very little time, Pakkun. Can you track the scent?" Kakashi ask his friend. Pakkun sniffed a little and shook his head.

"But I can point you in the direction that the scent is coming from right now. I'll have to come with in case it spikes or moves." Kakashi nodded in agreement before looking at his team that were half asleep.

"This mission is very important; the Hokage gave us two days maximum to complete it, so we have to hurry." Team 7 nodded and they set out in the direction where Robyn was hiding.

Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine as a shock of energy passed his senses. Not only him, Kakashi and Sakura as well. Naruto practically started shivering as he felt the energy, Kurama growled from inside him as he tried to figure out what the strange energy was and who could possibly be so strong.

" **Naruto, do you know who this person is?"** Kurama growled, unable to figure out who it is. Naruto responded slowly. _'No, their energy isn't familiar.'_ Kurama growled some more then stayed silent. Team seven's mission was very important; they just didn't know how very important it was yet.

Akatsuki base

An hour had gone by and the remaining three members of the Akatsuki had returned from their mission, only to be pulled directly into an urgent meeting. Kisame and Itachi stayed in their room to keep an eye on Robyn, Pein's orders.

The rest gathered in the meeting room to brief Konan, Tobi and Zetsu on what was happening. Pein shushed everyone and started the meeting with a few words: "We have a guest that will be staying with us for the time being." And so continued the meeting, information about the guest being piled onto the three that didn't know who Pein was talking about.

Five hours later they were finished explaining and Pein dismissed everyone to go on with their separate activities. Hidan was feeling very lustful and wanted to 'visit' Robyn. He barely set a foot into Itachi and Kisame's room before being thrown right back out and into Sasori.

"Watch it Hidan. Some of us are trying to walk here." Sasori snapped pushing Hidan off of himself and continuing on his way to his puppets. Hidan just sat there glowering at the door when Itachi stood to see what had happened.

"How did the meeting go?" Kisame asked, knowing that Hidan would start cursing.

"How do you fucking think you dipshit fish? All I wanted to fucking do was screw the girl and got thrown out the fucking room without even stepping in."

Itachi spoke next; knowing that Hidan's cursing would wake Robyn. "Hidan, be quiet. You'll wake her up." Hidan was seething in anger now. Although before he could open his mouth, his lips sealed themselves and he couldn't utter a single sound. All three males looked at the source of laughter that had erupted behind them. Robyn was laughing a little cynically at Hidan.

"That should teach you to keep quiet when a person is sleeping, Hidan." Robyn said with glee. Hidan tried speaking, but his lips stayed shut. Robyn looked at him a little angry now. "This spell will only cease if I wish it so, until then you cannot speak." She looked smug about her spell, but held her hand up to silence Kisame who was about to bombard her with questions. "Unless you want to end up like Hidan, shut up. Now please leave so that I can sleep, someone is coming for me and they will be here within a day." She shot a knowing look to Itachi who didn't notice until he and Kisame were forced out of their own room. The door shut behind them, but they couldn't get through as it wouldn't budge and they would get shocked by electricity racing across the handle.

Resigning to their fate, the three men left to inform Pein about the person(s) heading for them. Well only two, since Hidan couldn't speak with the spell locking his lips shut.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone guess who this "he" is that Sarutobi and Robyn's parents are talking about? Leave a comment below and your thoughts on this chapter in a review!

Please review v-v!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When black and light collide inside one.

A/M: Sup! I know it's been long since I've updated but you can't exactly blame me, my mind wasn't into the story. For now there's this chapter and I hope no one hates me for being late with updates, even though nobody has bothered to review and give their opinion on this.

Next scheduled update will be for the 6th of February, if not sooner. Depends on my mood.

Let's begin!

 **Robyn's POV.**

It's strange being here. In the Naruto world. After watching the show for seven years I'm still not fully prepared. My parents have been persistent with their teaching to make sure that I would be fully prepared for whatever I would come to face in the future.

They taught me everything I know, and when they couldn't teach me anymore, I taught myself new spells, methods and magic. I've become physically and mentally stronger than either of them and I'm sure that I'm stronger than the goddess. The goddess herself had bestowed me with an endless amount of magic, making sure that I never ran out or grew tired.

That brings me back to the present, the Akatsuki base and me in the room of one Uchiha Itachi and another Hoshigaki Kisame. I had just thrown them out the room when Hidan had decided to disturb me. I put a force field up to prevent them from entering the room for a minimum of one hour while I sat and thought. I had been pretending to sleep while Itachi watched over me, his eves never leaving my form. It had begun to irritate me, that's why I threw him out as well.

A new matter found itself present in my mind: Someone was coming, someone from Konoha. I have to get out of here and meet up with them before they find the Akatsuki base and get killed.

Doing a quick duplication spell, I split myself into two beings, both minds connected. I looked over my 'clone' quickly and it looked me over to be sure that they wouldn't notice the differences and come looking for the real me. That would most certainly cause unwanted attention and a hell of a lot of trouble. I pretty forced it into the Akatsuki, minus Itachi, that they should protect me, I just didn't say from what or whom.

From the moment I was able to understand the Wiccan language my parents had made it their goal to make sure that I stayed away from a certain rogue-nin that wanted us for our magic. Hence why we've been jumping dimensions so often, every two years to be exact, except for the last seven. We finally found a time where we could live in peace and stayed there until my parents passed away. Their passing was sad yes, but I took the time from their passing until now to prepare as many protection spells and store away everything that I needed onto my person so that I would never be left helpless.

Satisfied with my replica I changed my clothes to that of the Wiccan robes and staff. My cloak was black dragon skin, complete with a hood to hide my face. Not very light, but not extremely heavy either. Perfect for travelling. Beneath the cloak I wore a very soft blood-red dress that reached my thighs, accompanied by a corset with dragon design embroidered onto it in black. High-heeled boots that reached my knees adorned my feet, also red and made of serpentine skin. Each article of clothing was form-fitting and would change with me as I grew so that I would never have to worry about it being too small or too big.

I have other robes as well, but these were my combat and travelling robes. All my robes served a specific purpose. I have robes for rituals, gatherings, potion making, herb gathering, spell castings, cursing and so on. There's a lot of them.

Back to the situation at hand, I looked at my copy, "Keep them oblivious until I return, keep them locked out of the room if need be." My copy nodded and I did the proper transportation spell that would take me out of the base and to the point before the Konoha ninja so that I could meet up with them.

"Space and time shift, transport me to my destination, take me now." I warped and disappeared from the base. Appearing a few miles in front of the ninja and stood calmly, waiting for them to come closer. There were four of them and a small animal. That much I could tell from their spiritual energies. An adult and three children.

The small animal suddenly stopped and alerted the other four of my arrival, surprised by my magic no doubt. He warned them that I was not far ahead and they shifted to a sprint to meet up with me.

I stood calmly on the ground waiting for them while they jumped in the tree tops. When they finally came into view they dropped to the ground, weapons at the ready and looking at me with alarm.

My dragon staff glowed blue and made their weapons twenty times heavier than their original weight, making the ninja drop them to the ground. While they were shocked I took the time to look them over. Recognising them instantly. The small pug began to growl at me.

"Is this the person Pakkun?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood defensively close to their sensei while they looked me over. They couldn't see my face.

The pug nodded but kept growling.

I took that as my cue to introduce myself. "Don't attack, you will only harm yourself." The ninja looked at me questioningly and I continued, "My name is Robyn, the Hokage sent you with a letter I presume?" Kakashi nodded quickly. I removed my hood so that they could see my face. All four of them took a step back in shock. Pakkun didn't look shocked.

"Robyn?" the small pug asked himself before he flew into my arms and began showering me with affection. "It's been seven years." I could tell he was happy. "Sorry I didn't recognise you, you've grown exponentially stronger since the last time you were here."

"I had to, Pakkun. We can talk at another time. I think the team behind you is broken." I chuckled at my own joke and set the pug down before looking at Kakashi again. "It's rude to stare you know."

 **Third person POV.**

Kakashi stared; he didn't know what to do. _How does Pakkun know this girl? Who is she? Why does she feel insanely powerful?_ Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought things along the same lines, except for Sasuke.

He found her... Oddly attractive. Which was odd since he never found any girl attractive. What Sasuke didn't know was that Itachi was in the same situation. And what neither Uchiha knew was that they were falling for the most powerful being to ever exist. Men and their fucking testosterone.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when Robyn spoke to Kakashi, not missing the look of lust building up in the younger Uchiha brother's eyes.

"It's rude to stare you know." She stated, a smirk playing at her lips, a knowing look in her eye as she looked from Kakashi's student back to Kakashi. Before they could ask any questions she held up her hand to silence them with a small, silent spell that sealed their lips. "I'll answer your questions later, for now I need that message that the Hokage gave you so that I can get going." As she finished, the scroll with the message floated from Kakashi's pocket into Robyn's open hand. She smirked at their slightly panicked faces when they realised they couldn't speak, and at the floating scroll. Opening said item she quickly read the message before storing it away on her person.

After a few minutes in complete silence she decided what she had to do.

"I'll return with you to the Hokage," Kakashi looked at her, "And no, you cannot speak until I say otherwise. Let's go, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can protect myself." Robyn did a quick spell to change her attire to more comfortable clothing so that the Hokage would recognise her. Her cloak disappeared and her boots shift into ones with lower heels and their colour changed from red to a dark green. Her staff stayed in her hand and she waved it around a little, the tip glowing red. She began to levitate, along with the four shinobi and Pakkun. They began struggling at being defenceless. Robyn laughed at their extremely lame attempt at escaping. "No use trying to fight what you can't see." She said as she floated with them, heading in the direction of Konoha.

Luckily she put that lip sealing spell on them otherwise they would attract attention. And that's one thing she didn't want right now. Her patience was growing a bit thin with these shinobi.

When they reached the wall of Konoha, she levitated them over it and made them invisible, so that they wouldn't be seen yet. Kakashi was fighting harder now, the other three were tired and just hung about.

Kakashi gave a one-eyed glare towards Robyn, which she blatantly ignored, and flared his chakra for help. Only to find that his chakra wasn't under his control. Robyn looked at him over her shoulder with a sweet smile.

"Nice try, Kakashi." She held up her staff for him to see that a blue string was connected to him. His chakra was connected to the eyes of the dragon head at the tip. "You're under my control until I say otherwise." She chuckled at his fearful expression.

They finally reached their destination, the Hokage tower. Robyn entered through the window, lifting the invisibility spell and promptly dropping the shinobi in front of Sarutobi. The Hokage jumped in shock at their arrival and at the person standing behind them with their hood down. As soon as that happened, Anbu flooded the room, surrounding the intruder with kunai raised to her neck. Her changed from bored to furious as she looked at Sarutobi.

"Call them down or they will get hurt." Robyn snarled. Sarutobi looked her over, not recognising her. "You sent them to get me, now I'm here. So call your mutts down." Realisation dawned upon the Hokage then.

"Stand down." He ordered. The Anbu warily put their weapons away and turned to stand behind the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed as he looked over the disgruntled forms of team 7. Pakkun has disappeared somewhere along their journey. Kakashi looked furious, as well as Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were just plain confused.

Kakashi jumped up, kunai in hand and whirled around to attack Robyn. She stared at him, blue fire erupting in her hand. He stopped for only a second.

 _How did she do that without hand signs?_ Was his only thought as he charged again, only to be stopped by an invisible force. Robyn kept staring at him, the fire growing larger in her hand.

"You're very rude, Kakashi." She whispered, her calm expression turning into fury. "Unless you want to be turned to ashes right now, you will stop trying to attack me." Her eyes turned a pale blue as she spoke, glowing brightly as the time went. Sarutobi just sighed again when the rest of team 7 stood and took up defensive positions. Kakashi struggled against the bonds holding him back. Dropping his kunai, he prepared his signature attack.

"CHIDORI!" he yelled, preparing to lunge at Robyn.

Blue fire erupted all around Robyn in a swirling vortex. Her eyes the brightest blue in the universe. Fury leaking from her she threw the ball of fire in her hand straight into Kakashi's face. He was knocked off his feet, his head burned beyond recognition. While everyone stared in shock at Kakashi, Robyn turned to Sarutobi.

"That mutt is really getting on my nerves, Sarutobi. You better tell him to stand down, otherwise I won't bother to heal his ridiculous face." She snarled as everyone came back to reality. The Hokage sighed again, running a hand down his face.

"Kakashi, stand down. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke you too." Sarutobi directed towards the teens as they surrounded their sensei. The genin reluctantly put their weapons away and helped Kakashi to stand. They continuously shot looks at Robyn.

The fire around her slowly went out as she began to calm down. She nodded to Sarutobi before sitting in the throne that suddenly materialised out of thin air. The shinobi in the office jumped slightly but tried not to show their shock in case it angered her again. Her robes melted away into the clothes she wore before. Her blue shirt and tights. Only her staff remained and she lounged in the chair with the staff in her hand, the only indication that her guard was still up.

"Now that I got to vent out my anger, we can talk." She looked to Sasuke when she felt his stare. "Keep staring and I'll rip your eyes out." He quickly averted his gaze. Shooting quick glances at her when her attention went back to the Hokage. "Kakashi will have to apologise first before I give him a face again."

Kakashi didn't look that bad, he still had a mouth and his eyes, but the rest was deformed. The hokage looked him over and nodded, indicating that he agreed. Kakashi slowly opened his mouth to speak, wincing at the pain it caused.

"S-sorry f-for attacking." He managed to say loud enough for everyone to hear. Robyn nodded in acceptance and lifted her staff, pointing the head at Kakashi. A green flame flowed from it to his face healing the damage instantly. When the healing was finished Robyn set the staff back down.

"Next time I won't be so kind." She said with venom, her eyes changing back to their green and black in the respective eyes. She flicked her gaze towards the window and then back to the Hokage. "Make this quick, I've got someone to kill after I take a shower."

Sarutobi relaxed since the danger was over. "You've grown a lot, Robyn. You're stronger now."

"Yeah, I had to get stronger." She took a quick breath before continuing. "I'll stay in the village, there's a lot more stuff her to keep me occupied. There is only one problem."

Sarutobi looked at her with question.

"I refuse to stay anywhere except in one of the training grounds." Robyn received questioning looks from the shinobi, but she continued, ignoring them. "If you need to have someone keep an eye on me I suggest team 7 do that, so that I can keep an eye on them as well." She gave them a pointed look, daring them to say something. "Next, which training ground has a waterfall?" She asked the Hokage. He sat back in thought for a moment before he was interrupted. "Never mind, found one." Standing from her throne she looked over the office, noting the shinobi twitch towards their weapons. "We can catch up later, Sarutobi, for now I need to get ready to cook a snake." Robyn turned to team 7, a smirk on her face. "If I were you, I'd follow." And with that she walked out of the Hokage tower towards training ground 17.

Civilian and shinobi alike stared as she walked the streets of Konoha with team 7 following her slowly. They could sense her power, and it was more than a tailed beasts' chakra.

Robyn took her time getting to the training grounds, looking at the different stalls and shops, items that took her fancy disappearing off the racks.

 **Akatsuki base.**

Itachi was a patient man, but with how long they were out of his room, the more paranoid and impatient he got.

"It's been hours since she threw us out." Kisame whined from the floor.

"Hn." Itachi agreed. He couldn't see into the room with his Sharingan because a black wall stopped him.

Suddenly the door opened. The two criminals stood just as suddenly to look at Robyn. She motioned for them to enter before putting a binding curse on them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi hissed while the clone of Robyn smirked.

"What you're looking at is a clone of sorts. I've already left about an hour ago to Konoha. Don't bother trying to come after me, you won't get very far." She looked at Itachi, "Your brother is just like you, he can't stop staring at me. Although I'll probably rip his eyes out if he doesn't stop soon." And with that the clone melted away into nothing, the curse binding the criminals dissipating.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Please leave a review!

It took me two days to write this thing because of the stupid writer's block that came out of nowhere.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No matter what, don't look at my ass.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I'm late with the updates, the weather is shit and it won't allow me to upload chapters. It annoys me to no end that I kind of hit my laptop...again.

Anyways, enjoy and leave a review at the end of the chapter.

 **Third POV, Akatsuki base.**

The Akatsuki were furious, not only has someone managed to get into their base, force information upon them, then leave without explaining themselves. How she escaped is a mystery to them and it only infuriates them more.

At this point they were gathered in the meeting room, busy discussing the incident where their charge had just vanished.

"Itachi, what happened?" Pain demanded from the Uchiha, his patience already thin.

"We are not sure Leader-sama; she had thrown us out the room for an hour. We stood guard to make sure she didn't leave, but she didn't go through the door. We felt no change from her magic when she left." The stoic Uchiha replied. "She said not to bother looking for her or to bring her back." He added as an afterthought.

Pein ran a hand down his face. "Fine. If you run across her during your missions ask her what the hell is going on. Dismissed."

Surprisingly they all listened, and none of them were worried except for Itachi since he didn't receive information like they did. He didn't know if she was in danger or not.

Upon reaching his and Kisame's room he noticed a parchment on his pillow. When he picked it up to inspect it, it sucked him in. Kisame just walked into the room and grabbed Itachi's hand, but his efforts were wasted as he soon joined his partner in being sucked into a world of nothing. They could feel their bodies expanding, but could do nothing to stop it.

When they finally touch ground again, they collapsed. Also not noticing that they were in Konoha.

 **Konoha, before the transportation.**

Kakashi was irritated, Naruto was kind of excited, Sakura was more or less dumbfounded and Sasuke was captivated.

Let me explain, they reached the training ground and Robyn had immediately gone to the waterfall. With a wave of her hand the water was steaming, bathroom supplies surrounded the edge of the fall and a few towels hung in the tree nearby. Note the fact that the items didn't just appear; Robyn had removed them from one of the expansions that she placed on her body. Just before she started undressing she turned to Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto.

"If you look before I'm in the water, I will permanently make you blind." The three males immediately turned the other way. They only faced her again when she was in the water, her old clothes lying in a pile by the towels. With nothing better to do the shinobi found places to sit and relax while Robyn had her shower. None of them stopped staring though. This person was odd, they could all agree.

Her breasts were humungous, but the fit her form perfectly. Only the boys noticed this while Sakura had a look on her face. _Why is Sasuke-kun staring at her? She's not pretty like me. Look at me Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura struggled within herself to not attack Robyn.

"Stop staring at my tits and I'll let you keep your heads." Robyn said calmly as she went below the surface of the water to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. The guys looked away, whistling to show they were 'innocent'. None of them were. They saw as much as they could above the water, Sasuke using his Sharingan to look under the water. What he saw was not what he expected.

Robyn had black spots all over her back, some stripes and a tattoo of wings between her shoulder blades. They looked like dragon wings mixed with bird wings. What also caught his attention was a strange symbol in the centre of the tattoo. The triquetra. But the more he looked; he saw the symbol change to a pentagram. All this was done in a matter of seconds and he turned his Sharingan off. Not wanting to lose his head he just stared at the water where Robyn's head had appeared and was staring directly at him. Her eyes glowing a bright blue, but she didn't say anything.

 _Maybe she didn't notice me staring, I hope._ Was all Sasuke could think as she turned away from him and went to the edge where her towels were hanging from the tree.

Robyn had felt him staring at her under the water. _Time to pit two brothers against each other. Though neither will win, it will be very entertaining to watch. Speaking of which Itachi should be arriving right about now._ As she had predicted, Itachi Uchiha landed in a heap next to the tree, Kisame following after. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, Robyn stepped out of the water and stood in between the two groups as team 7 readied their weapons to fight the two Akatsuki members.

"No fighting." Robyn hissed as she glared at the four that began advancing. "I brought them here." Was her final warning. Team 7 didn't listen.

"Those two are members of the Akatsuki! Get away from them Robyn!" Kakashi urged. Robyn ignored him this time with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen, then you can bloody well watch." On cue all the members of team 7 were frozen on the spot with a binding spell. As all that happened, Robyn had discarded her towel and dark blue robes covered her. She wasn't wearing a cloak this time. Just a knee-length dress and high-heeled scale boots that reached just above her ankles. Her staff was present again.

The two Akatsuki on the ground slowly regained their bearing and stood, facing the group in front of them. When they saw Robyn they relaxed. Kisame was the first to break the silence.

"What the fuck!" He screamed. Robyn turned to face the two, a small smile on her face.

"Kisame, shut up." Itachi said as he looked towards Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him. The shark-man did as he was told.

"Enough with the death glares Sasuke." Robyn said, too calmly for her anger levels. "Welcome to Konoha boys, I take it the little trip was excruciatingly painful?" She asked Itachi as he looked at her this time. He slowly nodded, taking in her attire and how beautiful she looked. Very, very naughty thoughts crossed his mind. "Now Kisame and Itachi, I brought you here so that I could look after the two of you while also still be in contact with the Akatsuki and also look after the nimrods here in Konoha." She gestured to the four glaring ninja behind her. A sealing spell placed on their lips again so that they could not disrupt her. "You already know Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. The pinkie is Sakura. Now ignore them for a little while so that I can talk to Itachi alone." Kisame took a few steps back and Robyn took a few to stand closer to Itachi. He stood rigid as she was only a foot away from him now. A chuckle escaped her lips. "Do you think I didn't know what went through your head earlier?" His eyes widened a little and a barely noticeable blush appeared on his cheeks. Sasuke was visibly fuming in silence.

 _How dare he?!_ Sasuke though, glaring daggers at his brother. _I will make her mine and then he won't think of her ever again!_ He promised himself. A ball of fire flew past his head.

"I know what you're thinking, Sasuke, and my response is: Just fucking try it, I dare you." Robyn said, not facing him but his brother. Sasuke and Itachi both paled. "Now, I have a little bit of a problem." She smirked when everyone looked at her in fear. "These two Uchiha need to learn a lesson and I need to be entertained for a little while before my enemy arrives and I can kill him." A very scary grin replaced the smirk. Everyone paled, the brothers trying to back away from Robyn. Sasuke couldn't move so it was only Itachi that backed away. "Where are you going, Itachi?" Robyn asked sweetly, lifting her staff a little bit. Six strings appeared connected to each ninja and sucking away their chakra.

Everyone started feeling weak. Samehada growled from Kisame's back as his food was taken.

"Shut it, Samehada, you'll get your food later." The sword started purring when a different energy touched it. Robyn smiled before grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him over to Sasuke who was turning red from fury. "Say hello to each other or you will both be forced into the waterfall that is boiling hot now." She ordered. Waiting a few moments she took the seal off of Sasuke's mouth, which was a very bad idea.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, fighting against the invisible bonds that held him in place. Robyn rubbed her ear and kept a firm hold on Itachi. When that was done she gave Sasuke a very hard backhand through the mouth. His whole body slamming to the floor ten metres away. It was a good thing she held onto Itachi, because at that moment he was trying to get away.

"That's quite enough, Sasuke. Itachi, it would be in your best interests to stay put." As Robyn finished, Itachi felt a sharp object on his vein on his wrist. Looking at it he saw a very sharp fingernail on it, ready to slice through at any moment. Itachi stiffened, afraid to move any more than he already had. "Good boy." She said patting his head, having to reach up since she was much shorter than Itachi. Looking back at Sasuke who was holding his face, she lifted her hand and motioned for him to her side. Sasuke, not wanting his face broken more, did as she ordered. "Thank you Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, but you guys can leave now.

Now for those who are confused as to where her staff is, it had disappeared while she was dragging Itachi to his brother. It appeared again and with a quick tap on the ground, the rest of team 7 was sent flying back to their houses, their memories being taken away when they landed in their beds.

Robyn turned to face Kisame when he squeaked, in a rather unmanly way. "Do you want to stay or do you want to go back to the base? " She asked. Kisame turned and hightailed it out of there as fast as his legs could carry him, making a beeline for the Akatsuki base. Itachi looked at the place where his partner once stood, a look of fear appearing on his handsome features.

Robyn finally let go of his wrist and stepped back a bit so that the two brothers were facing each other. Sasuke was angry, but he did not dare move for the fear of being smacked again hung in the air.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Do you remember who I am?" Robyn asked once she had their attention. Both looked at her quizzically and shook their heads. With a sigh she retreated a little more. "Didn't think so, but I was hoping you would." The question marks above Sasuke and Itachi's heads grew to confused marks as they didn't really understand what the hell she was talking about. Robyn just laughed a little sadly. "Never mind, don't worry about it." With a quick glance over her shoulder, she turned away from Itachi and Sasuke to face her opponent. The two ninja with her not seeing who she was facing until they heard the voice.

"I've finally found you, kukuku. Your parents always avoided me." Orochimaru hissed as he looked Robyn over with that creepy face and a smirk. Robyn was standing calmly in front of the Uchiha brothers who were now at the ready with their weapons.

Robyn held her hand out to hold them back. "He's mine; I'll take care of him." She hissed. "Stand back." When Itachi and Sasuke moved back a little, they were blown back as a wild blue fire erupted from Robyn. She looked at Orochimaru who was shocked at her amount of magic. "They avoided you like the plague because you just wanted them as new hosts. You make me sick. I bet you don't even know my name." A look of fury appeared on her face as she hissed the last part.

Before Orochimaru could utter another word Robyn roared like an animal. Her body shifting. With each new feature that appeared, the snake sannin prepared himself to fight. Robyn's neck elongated, her skin peeling off to show bright blue scales. Her head stretched, gold horns erupting where her ears were and fangs replaced her teeth. A tail snaked out from her backside and Itachi had to pull Sasuke out of the way before they were hit with it. With a final roar wings sprouted from her back, each the size of a football field. Half that of a dragon and half that of an angels. All three ninja stood frozen in shock around Robyn, who was now a huge blue dragon. It made a low guttural noise as if laughing at their shock before turning its head slightly to look at Itachi and Sasuke.

The eyes were a shimmering blue and pierced them fully. Without a second to waste she looped her tail around them and threw them onto her back, not having to tell them to held on before she took flight. She knew Orochimaru would follow, since he wouldn't want such a specimen to escape him again. Without sparing a glance at the sannin, she flew in the direction of the Suna dessert. The open plain would ensure that there would be little casualties as the two fought.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What the fuck are we going to do?" Sasuke shouted over the howl of the wind.

"Stay clear of the battle until it's over, I don't think we can help." Itachi shouted back. Both brothers were hanging from one of the three foot long spikes that protruded from the back of the dragon. They could feel the powerful muscles moving beneath them, the wings flapping fast and spreading one last time to glide towards the dessert.

Neither of them had ever ridden a dragon before, so they were new to all of this. Their very short conversation was cut off when Robyn took a nose dive from their height, pull her wings in and speeding towards the sand below. All air left their lungs. At the last moment the wings spread again to slow the descent and Robyn landed very gracefully.

Itachi and Sasuke scrambled off her back and ran as far as they could to hide behind a sand dune.

Stupid Uchiha, they should know better. It's such a shame that they don't remember. Robyn blew smoke from her nostrils, poising herself to strike as she waited for Orochimaru to catch up. When he did, she stood on her hind legs, spreading her wings to their full length, fangs bares and a low growl erupting from the pit of her stomach.

Orochimaru wasted no time, slamming his hand to the ground and summoning the giant snake that he held a contract with. It paled in comparison to Robyn's sheer size.

A/N: If it's late I'm sorry, have been busy. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Robyn be victorious in killing Orochimaru? Will Orochimaru capture her or kill her? Stay tuned and keep an eye out! I'll post it as soon as I'm finished writing it!


End file.
